Spirit of the Dragons
by Dragonofseeingwinds
Summary: This contains a few characters i have created. Basically it is an unholy Alliance between Naraku and a hooded figure i know its a cliche but you will have to read to find out who he is Inuyasha and the rest meet up with someone new from Inuyasha's past.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a dark cold stormy night as the wind howled breaking several tree branches and sending them cascading to the ground. Lightning struck the ground giving a quick glimpse of a hooded figure walking down a path undaunted by the storm around him. He reached a large castle and he pushes through the doors.

A young woman stood before him wearing a purple and white striped kimono. She had black hair pulled back into a bun revealing sharp pointed ears. She pulled out a fan and pointed it at the figure and asked, "Who are you?"

The figure laughed and said, "I am here to see your master."

The woman's eyes widened when she heard a voice behind her, "Kagura why not let our guest in I have been expecting him."

The figure snickered a bit and walked to where the voice was coming from and said, "Well I guess my visit was planned was it Naraku"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning as Inuyasha and the others were walking through a dense forest. Inuyasha was determined to head that direction because he caught the smell of Naraku in that direction. As they walked the forest began to close in on the group. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and said, "Damn it what the hell is going on!"

Then Inuyasha picked up the nagging voice of a certain annoying flea. Myoga jumped up and perched himself on Inuyasha's nose and started to drink until Inuyasha hit him. Kagome knelt down and picked him up and asked, "What is it? Why were you in such a hurry?"

Myoga brushed himself off and said, "Lord Inuyasha through this forest lays an ancient demon like none you have ever seen before. Please I wished you would be more careful when following a scent."

"No way Myoga I smell Naraku and where ever I smell him that's where I go and nothing can stop me." Inuyasha stormed forward chopping through the dense foliage.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled forcing Inuyasha to slam face first into a new chopped down tree.

Inuyasha stood up infuriated and yelling at Kagome, "Why did you do that?"

Kagome turned so the back of her head was facing Inuyasha and she said, "Why don't we listen to what Myoga has to say."

Miroku and Sango at the same time said, "Yea why not?" after saying that Sango and Miroku looked at each other and blushed a bit.

Inuyasha grunted and sat down with his back to everyone as Myoga started to explain, "Through here lays a land where rain never stops and everlasting clouds shadow the ground from the sun. It was once home to a great race of demons known as the Dragonesium. They were a powerful race of demons and among the highest ranking in the world. Long ago they meet with a terrible occurrence and were never heard from again. The demon in there was charged with protecting the land."

"So there is a powerful demon protecting this land," Miroku thought for sec, "I wonder why?"

Sango felt as though she had heard that story before then she remembered, "I know that story it was passed down in my village. It was said that only special demon slayers were ever able to handle a Dragonesium."

Shippo was sleeping during the entirety of the time in Kagome's bike basket and finally was waking up letting out a yawn. He looked around at everyone and asked, "Hey what did I miss?"

Kagome smiled slightly and turned to look at Inuyasha when she noticed he was gone, "Umm… Inuyasha is gone."

They all looked over and Miroku commented, "Just like him to rush off whenever he hears there is a powerful enemy. I just wonder why he smelled Naraku"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, cutting through the thick trees and vines completely intent on reaching the smell of Naraku no matter what Myoga had said. He kept running until he reached a large clearing and felt rain begin to fall and the sun was suddenly engulfed by ominous black clouds. There was just enough light shining through so Inuyasha could see a large demolished village.

Several houses were completely knocked down but a few were barely standing up and old skeletons littered the ground. He picked a skull up and noticed it was a demon skull. He threw it to the side and pulled out his tetsusaiga and looked around waiting for the so called demon he heard about from Myoga. He looked around and said, "So where is he? Where is that demon?"

Silence surrounded him and a chill ran up his spine as he heard and felt a loud foot step coming from the street ahead of him. He tightened his grip of the hilt of the tetsusaiga and glared down the street. The steps got louder as time went by. Inuyasha felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and muttered, "Come you demon bastard I'll cut you in two."

The rest of the group finally made it to him when they saw in the distance a large shadow concealed in the fog created from all the rain. A loud growl could be heard from the creature as a large clawed foot stepped out from the fog. Kagome pulled out one of her arrows and got ready to fire. Sango put her hand on her Hiraikotsu and Miroku pulled out some sutras. The ground cracked under the foot as more of the creature was revealed. When it craned its large head out it revealed to them that it was no Demon but a dragon a white dragon. Its eyes shined light blue with two horns protruding on the back of its head. Spines went down its neck with crystal like scales on each one.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Myoga were awe inspired by the beauty of the dragon as its entire body was pulled from the mist. Unlike the dragons they were used to seeing this one had a full body and not snake-like. Its tail and body had the same spikes as the neck and ended in a crystal like appendage on the end of the tail with two boney structures on either side. Its body was covered in white scales with a soft hue of blue mixed in. Inuyasha didn't care he jumped at the creature thinking it was protecting Naraku.

Just as Inuyasha was about pull his sword down to attack the dragon a shadow ran out from the mist. It jumped up and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck with a small dagger to his throat. When he grabbed him they fell, but when they hit the ground he landed as if he was already on the ground with Inuyasha still in his grasp.

Kagome pointed the arrow at him and fired. The being saw this and threw Inuyasha to the ground and caught the sacred arrow and snapped in two and looked over at her. He wore a long white cloak with a clasp holding it in the shape of a dragon's foot. Under that he was wearing white pants that tightened around the ankle with white bandages wrapped around his ankle and boots. His shirt was sleeveless and was tucked into his pants and this was white as well. His belt was a white rope with the knot tied to the side and a sword clasped to it. Everything he wore had silver streaks going through them to break up the color a bit.

Myoga jumped from Kagome's shoulder yelling, "So you are still alive my old friend it has been a long time!"

A smile came across his face as Myoga jumped into his hand, "Hello Myoga how have you been my friend?"

"What! You know this guy. Why didn't you tell me sooner before he killed me?" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up.

"Well it wasn't like you were going to listen to me Master Inuyasha." Myoga argued.

The figure turned his head to Inuyasha and then back to Myoga with a look surprised look on his face and asked, "Did you say Inuyasha?"

"Yes that ungrateful child is Inuyasha." Myoga said as he sat down in his hand.

The figure laughed and smiled at Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha my name is Mekonraiba your father's oldest and closest ally."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha stared at this new being who just revealed himself as an old ally of his father's. Mekonraiba thought for a second and then said, "Why don't you guys join me? I can explain everything in the comfort of my home ok?"

They all looked at each other and nodded and followed Mekonraiba as he led them into the mist. As they got deeper into the mist it had gotten so thick that the ground was unable to be seen. They followed Mekonraiba closely who seemed to be having no trouble walking through the mist alongside his large dragon as he began to speak, "This mist protects my home from outsiders. So many have gotten through the forest you guys went through, but no one has ever made it through here alive."

"I bet it was because of that damn dragon of yours." Inuyasha snapped as he followed reluctantly.

"Actually no it wasn't. My dragon is still relatively young in dragon years." He said as he continued to walk.

Kagome looked at him and asked, "So why is this mist so important?"

"Well you see this mist was made so that only those with special eyes can find their way through. Some of you may not be able to see it, but straight ahead is a bright red light that leads me through the mist." He said as he pointed ahead.

They all looked ahead and no one not even Kagome was able to see anything. They walked what felt like eternity until the mist began to dissipate. When they exited the mist Mekonraiba kept walking, but Kagome and the others stopped and looked in awe. The ruins of a large city were scattered everywhere being pummeled by the ever falling rain. Lamps stood glowing on the streets illuminating several different signs and buildings with strange writing on them. Mekonraiba stopped and turned to look at them and asked, "Well we must be going you will see more of this place if you follow me."

Kagome noticed something in Mekonraiba's eyes when she looked at him. She thought she had seen a tear flowing from his eyes as he turned around to head down the street. They followed him shortly after, looking at every possible detail to be seen as they did. Kagome ran up to Mekonraiba and asked, "Why are you crying?"

Mekonraiba looked at her and responded, "I always shed a tear to honor my fallen ancestors. I am the last of my kin. I am the only one that survived an attack on my kind."

Seeing this Inuyasha started to get a jealous look in his face (as usual). Miroku looked around at the rain and noticed that the ground was dry. He tapped his tow on the ground and saw no sign of rain on it. He stopped and asked, "Why if it always rains here is the ground bone dry?"

Mekonraiba stopped and turned around and answered, "Well to put it shortly the rain isn't real. It is more of a magical rain."

Miroku seemed to be content with that answer as he began to follow him again. After a few more minutes of walking they finally reached a large building built of iron and stone. They stepped into an entrance with intricate designs of dragons, birds, and fish all over the walls. The first room was a large circular room with a large table in the middle. Surrounding the table was seats made from rocks and feathers. Mekonraiba sat down and invited them to sit. Each one of them eyed the seats a bit before finally sitting down on one. Mekonraiba placed his elbows on the table and put his hands together and interlocked his fingers and started, "So… you must have quite a few questions. Who would like to start?"

Inuyasha then abruptly asked, "How is it that you know my father?"

Mekonraiba smiled and began to explain, "Well let's see… Where do I begin? Well shortly after I found my entire village destroyed and my kin dead I left here to go hunt for the killer. I walked around for a quite a while asking if anyone had seen anything suspicious. Of course no one saw anything or were to afraid of me to answer…"

"But why would be people be afraid of you. You look completely human." Sango interrupted.

Mekonraiba realized that they hadn't seen what he truly looked liked so he decided to show them. He closed his eyes and chanted something under his breath. He bent over and they watched as large bumps began to form and move under his skin. They finally broke free revealing large majestic white dragon wings. He stood up and a dragon-like tail uncoiled from his waist and it was the same color. His ears suddenly went to a very sharp point and when he opened his eyes he revealed that his irises turned blood red.

He looked at their reaction and smiled a bit as they stared at him as he spoke, "Back then I wasn't able to conceal my demon form or in this case my dragon form. Now back to the story. As I went from village to village I saw this small village of dog demons and I decided to see if they saw anything. At this time I was extremely hungry because I had eaten all of my food not knowing how long I would be without it. I entered the village and unfortunately for me I collapsed from hunger not too long after that. After being passed out for a few days, at least it felt that way, I woke up to see that I was in someone's house. I sat up and looked around and saw a lone demon sitting at a table drinking tea. I pulled myself up and stood up. He looked at me and smiled and I walked over and drank some tea. That's pretty much how I know your father we were good friends after that."

Inuyasha and the others sat there as they took in the story. Kagome then looked up and asked, "Do you know who killed everyone here?"

After that question Mekonraiba went silent and a solemn look came across his face and all he could mutter was, "I don't really like to talk about it."

With that Kagome looked at him and lowered her head in response. Miroku then decided to ask, "If you are a demon how were you able to block Kagome's sacred arrow as if it was a normal arrow?"

Mekonraiba smiled a bit and said, "Well I am no ordinary demon. I am a dragonesium, or what some might call a dragon demon."

With that there was a collective gasp and Miroku added, "Wait I thought that dragon demons were only of legend and they resided in hell."

"So that's what you heard huh? Well that's all false we live on normal soil as you do," Mekonraiba looked out a small window and said, "Well it is late we must be heading to sleep.

He pointed the girls down one corridor and the men down the other. He himself stepped into his own room. That night they all slept comfortably for the first time in a long time.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a cold dark night as everyone slept in the safety of Mekonraiba's home. Outside the rain began to slow and the clouds began to dissipate. As the clouds went away a figure stood on top of the mountains with his cloak flowing in the wind watching over the land looking for something. Naraku walked up behind him and asked, "What are we doing here? This place is nothing but a dead village."

The figure replied, "No there is something here. Something that will give me ultimate power, and I will have it," he said as he pulled back his hood revealing a face that was similar to Mekonraiba's except his eyes were completely black and his hair was silver. "Those bastards will finally see that I was the one to wield its power."

Naraku thought for a second _If this thing he is looking for is so powerful maybe I should steal it from him when I get the chance. _Naraku snickered to himself as he thought this. The figure heard his snicker and turned his head and asked, "What is so funny Naraku?"

Naraku looked at him from under his baboon pelt and replied, "Oh nothing just thinking of seeing Inuyasha suffer."

"I am sure you are," he turned and yelled, "Mekintz! Korros! Faroste! Come here!"

Three shadows appeared in front of him. One was a young woman wearing a scarlet red kimono with a rose in her hair. Her hair was a deep red and was almost the length of her body ending just above her knees. The other was a large brutish beast with long horns extending from his head and ending down near his waist. He smiled revealing two rows of blood covered teeth. Half of his face was covered in deep green scales that were poorly kept. The clothing he wore was made from several different pelts just thrown together. What parts of his body was covered in scars that he had made himself. The third was a calm looking warrior with one eye that looked to be eternally open. This eye was blacker than the sky that blanketed them. He wore a long cape and under it was samurai gear without the shoulder gear and the parts covering the legs. His legs were covered by large dragon like scales woven into armor.

The figure stood as they appeared in front of him and began to speak, "You three are to go find Mekonraiba in that town and bring him to me along with his little friends. You will not harm a hair on their heads although you will get your chances to have your fun with them."

They each bowed and started to jump down the side of the mountain. Naraku and the figure watched them and Naraku asked, "Are you sure we can trust them?"

"Unlike your minions Naraku mine don't hesitate in achieving their mission. Now come we must get ready for our guests arrival." He snickered as headed towards a cave carved out of the mountain.

Mekonraiba opened his eyes and listened to the new found silence that haunted his room. He sat up and peered out the window and saw no rain falling from the sky. A look of extreme terror washed upon his face when he saw this. He grabbed his clothes and quickly dressed and ran outside and saw a clear sky. This nearly made his two hearts stop. He ran inside breathing hard out of fear heading towards the rooms where his guests lay asleep. As he reached the door where Kagome, Sango and Shippo were resting an icy chill fell upon him. He quickly turned reaching for his sword readying to fight. He looked all around the hallway checking any nearby rooms or turns before heading back to the room to arouse those who still slept.

Just as he grabbed the handle Inuyasha burst from his room growling, "Where is he? Where is Naraku?"

Mekonraiba turned and looked at him and said, "Right now we don't need to worry about Naraku we have bigger problems. Take a look outside."

Inuyasha looked through one of the windows as Miroku was walking from the room waken up by Inuyasha yawning as he said, "What is going on here?"

"It has stopped raining outside and I can see a clear sky." Inuyasha said as he looked out the window.

Miroku joined him and peered out as well and added, "So it has," he turned to Mekonraiba and asked, "Why has it stopped?"

Mekonraiba sighed and began to speak, "The rain is an indicator. It was created as a way of telling us what was going on in the outside world or what would happen in our realm. Slowed rain means the action would be minor. Stopped rain represents a slight threat. Thunder means a possible life threatening event will occur. Lightning means war is upon us. Yet a complete clearing of the skies and halting of the rain means someone or something capable of horrendous actions is on his or its way."

Miroku rubbed his chin and simply said, "Remarkable that's some ingenious magic."

"You can stop admiring now and wake up the girls we must go. We are no longer safe here," Mekonraiba said as he walked passed them, "Meet me at the front entrance of this building we will leave from there."

They all nodded and Miroku and Inuyasha went to wake Kagome and the others. Mekonraiba rushed and packed several provisions into his cape. He walked to the entrance and whistled loudly. After he whistled large wing flaps were heard in the distance. His dragon Holy Star was on his way. He turned to see the others heading towards him rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

He hopped on to Holy Star's back and said, "Get on we have to leave this land as quick as possible."

With that said Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo climbed on the back of Holy Star with Mekonraiba and Miroku and Sango climbed onto the now transformed Kilala. With on beat of his wings Holy Star lifted himself into the air with ease followed by Kilala. They flew east towards the now rising sun.

In the distance shadowed under a large tree the three warriors of the hooded figure watched as their prey fled from their haven. One glance from the night eyed warrior and the young woman pulled out a long whip which ended in a sharp dagger at the end. With one crack a large saddled bird like creature came running up. She jumped on and began to chase their now fleeing quarry.


	6. Chapter 5

Mekonraiba stopped Holy Star near a water fall followed by Kilala with Sango and Miroku. He climbed off and walked to the river and looked into the shallow rushing water. Everyone watched him as he raised a single fist and drove it several inches in the ground and screaming, "AHHHHHHHHH! Why does he have to show his damn face around here again!"

Kagome walked over to him and placed her hand on his back and looked up at his contorted angered face and asked, "Who are you talking about?"

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha all agreed with the question and Mekonraiba sighed and began to speak, "His name is Foron he once was my best friend, but that was a long time ago," Mekonraiba sat down on the ground cross legged as Kagome followed his motion but instead she was on her knees, "Foron was once the son of our high priest who was very close to my dad. He and I grew up together and shared so many laughs and pains together. My father wanted me to be the strongest I could be so he sent me deep into the mountains for training by myself…"

"How cruel! A father sending his son into the mountains just so he could get stronger." Kagome interrupted

Mekonraiba looked at her and smiled and said, "It's nothing really I was able to handle it, I knew those mountains in and out. While I was gone my kind were slaughtered mercilessly I don't how it happened, but Foron seemed to be the center of everything…"

Sango then interrupted, "How do you know that?"

Miroku inserted, "Yes it does seem unfair for you to be blaming your friend for such atrocities."

Mekonraiba held a solemn look upon his face and answered, "Yes it does seem unfair, but it is true," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment, "The reason I know is that the place where this was hidden only two people knew of. One was the king and he had no children of his own, and the other was the high priest, Foron's father, and I knew that Foron was told where it was."

Kagome looked at him and asked, "If that is true why would Foron want that paper? Why would he commit such atrocities?"

Mekonraiba continued his story, "This paper holds on it a secret that has been kept for thousands of years within my tribe. Foron wanted this so he could find something of great power. The crystal of which this leads to contains more power than even the Shikong Jewel."

Those words perked up Inuyasha's interest and he asked, "Really now if that is true then that means it could probably turn me full demon."

Mekonraiba shook his head and said, "No it won't its power is focused around three main principles: Creation, Destruction, and Rebirth. It is known as the tri-crystal and it is said to have the ability to turn the one who can wield its power into a God."

When they heard this silent shocked looks appeared on everyone's face. Mekonraiba stood up quickly and said, "That is why I must stop Foron. That is why he can't get his hands upon the crystal."

He turned to the direction they came from and growled a bit and said, "Damn it we have been followed!"

A loud caw was heard in the distance as the sound of snapping trees echoed through the area. Birds fled their once safe havens as the sound continued moving towards them. Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his Tetsuaiga. Miroku's gripped tightened on his staff and Sango readied her hiraikotsu. Shippo was cowering behind Kagome as she knocked an arrow.

Suddenly a large bird head covered in white feather's with a deep blue crown of feathers on top of its head. A thud was heard as if someone was dismounting the large bird. Soft footsteps were heard heading towards them. A loud whip sound was heard through the brush slicing through the leaves and branches revealing a young red headed woman in a deep red kimono and a long whip in her right hand. At the end of the whip was a long six inch dagger. She looked around and her eyes fell upon Inuyasha and her eyes lit up and she said, "My… my… my I see that we have three worthy heads that would make a fine addition to my collection."


End file.
